It is not Love
by blackfeather666
Summary: Igarashi Tora x my OC. I did not own maid-sama. My first fanfic. Please Review and comment to make it better. Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter. 01

"I see, so she has return" says the president of student council of Miyabigaoka, Igarashi Tora sitting on the brown desk in the student council room holding a photo of a lady with his right leg being put on the desk and his right hand that holding the photo on his right knee

The vice president of student council Miyabigaoka, Kanade Maki just standing not far from there in the same room looking at Tora who is smiling,

"Shall we pick her up then?" he ask

Meanwhile, in Seika high school, It was a bright morning for Seika high school, but it seem a lot of students are whispering from one person to another,

"Have you heard?"

"She has return"

"Imaru Yuzuru has come back"

Indeed, Imaru Yuzuru, the cute genius student. She hasn't gone to school for almost a half a year due to the illness she has and now, after she has return everyone start to chirping. Meanwhile, in the student council room,

"Really...

"This is your first day after a half a year you absent and you have destroy the door of the classroom?!" the Seika student council president, Ayuzawa Misaki is in outrage for what Yuzuru has done

"Ehe, it was an accident?" Yuzuru reply with an innocent face and hold the back of her head with her right hand

"You jump and kick it! It was not an accident!" Misaki yell louder and louder

"Aw~ Misaki-kun, even If you're in anger you still beautiful" Yuzuru said with a blushing face looking at Misaki with her wide blue ocean eyes

"Disgusting" Misaki said immediately as she start to creeps out by her words

When Misaki keep scolding her for what Yuzuru done another chirping has start, this time, the whole school looking at the grand limousine that park at the outside of the school right in front of the gates,

"K...K...Kaichou!" the vice president of Seika student council Shōichirō Yukimura, come in rush to the student council room

"M...Miyabigaoka... Miyabigaoka student council president is here!" he yelled as his orange eyes start to spinning around because of confusion

Misaki who heard it is in shock as well,

"Kaichou, they have enter the gates" says Usui Takumi as he leaning on the side of the door with a red lollipop inside his mouth pointing to the window across the student council room using his thumb

"Urgh! That guy!" Misaki complaint as she walk to the front field of the school

"!Misaki-kun! Wait!" yell Yuzuru who try to stop her from meeting that guy

At the front ground field of Seika high school, Misaki standing 3 meters from the devil president of student council of Miyabigaoka high school, Igarashi Tora with his servant Kanade Maki behind him. Fire start to burning around Misaki by her anger as Tora just look at Misaki with a smirk,

"Don't worry Ayuzawa Kaichou, I didn't come here to fight" Tora said with a smirk on his face

"Yeah?" Misaki ask as if she didn't believe a single words that come out from Tora's mouth which she really is doesn't believe

"Misaki-kun!" Yuzuru running in rush before Misaki do something stupid that Yuzuru didn't want to

When Tora see Yuzuru running wearing Seika uniform, his smirk become bigger and bigger. What he see is an entertain for him right now,

"I come here to meet someone..." says Tora snap his finger

And suddenly 2 SP (Body Guard) show up from nowhere and catch Yuzuru. They hold her arm making her can't move anymore. Everyone is in surprise especially Misaki her self who standing not far from where Yuzuru is,

"My deepest apologize that she has bother you and I grateful that you want to take care of her for time being..."

"...What?" Misaki has no idea what happening in here as she keep looking between Yuzuru and Tora

"Please, I introduced you, Imaru Yuzuru, my fiancée" he said with a smile

When he said that the whole school sink in silence and just in a few second all of them start screaming,

"What?! Yuzuru is..?!" Misaki is the one who can't believe the most as she keep looking at both of them in panic

Yuzuru look at Tora as she keep pouting while Tora look at her with a smile and the aura from both of them has the opposite aura make Misaki chill,

"Now, shall we go home?" Tora ask as he reach out his hand to her

"No" she said with clear straight short answer

Now everyone start to sink in silence again after Yuzuru give the cold answer to Tora,

"Running away from home is a bad thing, your family worry" says Tora

"No! You're lying! I hate Liar!" Yuzuru said as she keep pouting

"Yuzuru-san... I think you should listen to Kaichou" says Maki giving advice to Yuzuru before another war start

Yuzuru stomp on one of the SP's leg making the SP let go her arm then she kick the other SP's leg and manage to free from them after that she run to Misaki and hide behind Misaki,

"I... Don't want to go home" Yuzuru said as she clench Misaki's shirt so hard

Misaki who see that knew that she has to make sure that Yuzuru didn't fall to their hand and because of that she has make up her mind. She hold Yuzuru's hand gently,

"Igarashi Kaichou, I'm so sorry but... All of the students in here are my responsibility and you have no right to just take them away from me, so please, leave this site immediately" says Misaki as her big amber eyes looking straight to Tora

Tora who see that at first didn't say anything then he smile,

"Alright then, I shall leave" he said with a smile

Then he and his servant, Maki walk to the black limousine right in front of the gate and enter it. After that both of them leave and once again, silence covered up the Seika high school.


	2. Chapter 2 Sunday

Chapter. 02

"So... he is your fiancé?" ask Misaki who still in confused questioning Yuzuru in the student council room as Yukimura give them drinks he make

He make a cup of coffee for Misaki and a cup of tea for Yuzuru. Yuzuru sit on one of the chair there while Misaki standing in front of her desk with Usui leaning on the wall, there's only the three of them there,

"It happened before I absent" Yuzuru start to telling the story to Misaki and Usui

"I'm younger than him a year, we met when we were kids when our family has this meeting and then... a few months before I absent my father just engage both of us without asking me, and he just declare that I'm one of his women now" says Yuzuru with a sigh

"Wouldn't that mean you close to him? You're his childhood friend right?" Misaki ask again

"Yeah right, When we were kids I only met him a few times in party. And after the engage party I only met him once, when my father said his name for the engagement I even couldn't remember who is he" Yuzuru said with her innocent face as if that doesn't matter at all

"And you have no interest in him?" ask Misaki

"Are you stupid? Like hell that would happened, I hate those who wasting money and make fun of people... and not just that... I have found my prince!" Yuzuru stand up with a happy face

"Misaki-kun! You are my one and only prince!" Yuzuru jump to Misaki and hug her right away

Usui grab both of them and split both of them before anything weird happened (If you know what I mean). After the hug Misaki start to take distance from her, Misaki though at first her story make her sad but turn out Yuzuru still can creep her out with her lesbian mode,

"Well, anyway, Yuzuru, you should go home and take a rest" Misaki said looking at Yuzuru who is looking at Misaki with a big smile

"Okay" she answer like a kid

And so, when everyone has start to go home Yuzuru did the same as everyone else. But she didn't go straight to her home, she go to a grocery store near her house. She enter the automatic sliding door and feel the cool aura because of the air conditioner there. She walk around the store putting the stuff she need to the red basket she holding. Then after a while she step outside from the store holding a plastic bag full with the stuff she bought. She keep walking and walking till she arrive at the front of her apartment. A small apartment tough, she go to the second floor and go at the furthest door. There's only three doors at the second floor tough, and there's only two floors in this apartment (I don't really know the name so I just write it down as an apartment). She open the silver door and shut it, her room is not very large. There's a hall with 3 meters long and 2 meters width right when you enter the room. At the right side of the hall is the kitchen and the left side is the door to the bathroom. The floor is made of the wood and after you have pass the hall there's a 4x4 meters with a small television at the left corner and a shelf at the right side of the wall and a sliding cabinet at the back of the room where she put her futon and table that the table leg can be fold make it into a board with a small wardrobe at the left side. It is simple but comfortable for Yuzuru. At morning she put the table at the center of the room and when it night she put her table back to her cabinet and put her futon on the floor. Next to the shelf there's a glass sliding door to the balcony where she usually dry her clothes and her futon. She put the plastic back on the counter next to the sink and start to cook for her dinner. Her dinner that night is hamburger with sauce, she eat it while watching television and after she has done eating and wash her plate she start to watch the television while eating orange,

"Come to think about it... Why did he suddenly come?" Yuzuru ask to herself after she remember what happened today

"Well... It's getting late, I should go to sleep now"

The next morning,

"..zuru... Yuzuru"

Yuzuru can hear her name being called many time. She try to open her eyes even tough she still very sleepy and when she open her eyes slowly she see the face of Tora right above her in close distance making her open wide her eyes and before she could scream Tora close her mouth,

"W...Wha... What are you doing?!" yell Yuzuru

"Sst, you will wake up the neighbor" says Tora put his finger in front of his mouth while he still above Yuzuru with hands at both side of Yuzuru's head

"Look who's talking! You almost give me heart attack!" she said as she lower her voice

"Well... I can't be helped... seeing you in Pj's make me want to attack you" says Tora look at Yuzuru from head into toe

Yuzuru just realize her pants is slipped off till her thigh making both of them can see the white panty she's wearing with her lower Pj's button is unbutton also the top of her button which make them can see a bit of her chest and her stomach,

"#& #* &#(! GO AWAY!"

Yuzuru scream as she kick Tora away and crawl away from where she is then she stand up and pull her pants and buttoned her Pj's. She take her uniform that being hang at the wall then she walk to the bathroom to change her clothes. Tora then lean on the bathroom door,

"Are you mad?" ask Tora

"Yeah? What do you think? How come you can enter anyway, I lock the door" says Yuzuru complaining as she start to changer her clothes and brush her teeth

"It's easy to take down the landlady with my charm" says Tora with a satisfied smile

"What have you done..." says Yuzuru hold back her anger

Then she open the bathroom door as she has change her clothes to Seika uniform and then she pack her bento as Tora standing behind her leaning on the cream wall,

"And how did you know I live her?" ask Yuzuru look at Tora

"Today GPS is very handful" says Tora holding her phone as he laugh

"THAT'S A CRIME!" yell Yuzuru right away

Yuzuru feel so tired, it's early in the morning and she has to yell many times because of this person she count as a moron come in an illegal way. She take her bag after that,

"Where are you going?" ask Tora look at Yuzuru who walk to the silver door

"School" says Yuzuru

"This is Sunday" says Tora

Yuzuru stop and look back then she run to the center of the room and put her bag on the table,

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME?!" she yelled again in stress

"I though you know" says Tora

Yuzuru start to roan. She take her casual clothes and change her clothes once again. She change it into a plain black shirt with knee length blue pants,

"And what make you here in SUNDAY 7 am?" ask Yuzuru holding her anger once again

"You should be grateful, I'm not a person who want to wake up in the morning" says Tora look at Yuzuru who hang her uniform on the wall then she take her bento and start unpack it

"Like hell" she said while she unpacking the bento

Then Tora hug her from behind and start to snuggling behind her ear,

"Stop it before I call the police" Yuzuru said

"I come here to take you on a date" says Tora with a smile

"Huh?" Yuzuru look at Tora who is smiling toward her


	3. Chapter 3 A date

Chapter. 03

Yuzuru is now ridding the black limousine with neck being chained by a red collar like a dog. The collar connect to a long chain that being hold by Tora who is now sitting near her putting his chin on his hand,

"So... Why am I in chain again?" ask Yuzuru

"We're going on a date" says Tora

"What kind of date that including chaining each other?" ask Yuzuru with sarcasm looking at Tora with full of hated

But Tora didn't answer at all, Yuzuru sigh then she look at the outside. They passing the shopping street and just by that a store make Yuzuru become happy again,

"I..Igarashi-sama! C..Can we stop here?!" ask Yuzuru with full of excited trying to hide her smile

"It's Tora, and are you trying to run away?" ask Tora look at Yuzuru

Tora pretty confused tough, because she suddenly become so excited when a moment ago she just sigh but now she become energetic,

"I...I won't! You can come!" says Yuzuru

In one of the shopping street, there's a cream wall shop with a brown door where a lot of people enter the shop. Near the door there's a small black board with writing on it 'Today theme, Princess and Knight'. Yuzuru is pretty excited as she walk there after Tora unchained her, when Tora see where Yuzuru going he knew something bad would happened but in the end he keep following Yuzuru,

"Welcome home..." Misaki is stunned when she see who is coming

A young lady with long golden hair until her hips that being tied up into ponytail with black ribbon and sparkling wide blue ocean eyes wearing a brown jacket that only buttoned the center of the button with white t-shirt under it and a brown ruffle skirt and a tall man with blonde hair and yellow eyes wearing a black shirt with white t-shirt under it and a long dark blue pants that is no other than Yuzuru and Tora. The lesbian girl and the pervert guy, such a complicated couple that make Misaki creeps out when she see both of them,

"Hello" Yuzuru said with a cute smile and a soft voice as she waving to Misaki

Misaki is currently wearing a knight uniform that make Yuzuru almost got nosebleed. They sit on one of the tables that Misaki choose,

"Give me coffee" says Tora in a simple yet cold way

"I have... an ice tea with this brioche... and I want chiffon cake with caramel pudding and


	4. Chapter 4 End of the Day

Chapter 03

It supposed to be an ordinary date between a girl and a boy. Unfortunately, here they are, sitting in a maid café waiting for their order that hasn't come yet to come. Yuzuru seem fine with it, she actually pretty excited just by sitting and watching all those maid. As for Tora, he seem pretty pissed,

"You're not a bisexual, right?" ask Tora starting a conversation with Yuzuru even though the question kinda pissed Yuzuru now

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm still a heterosexual" Yuzuru answer right away

Tora take his cup of coffee and take a sip from it then he put the cup back on it plate,

"Worry, I guess, You're different, is something change you in the hospital?" ask Tora look at Yuzuru who looking back to him

"No, not a thing... Just the same old hospital"

"Then, why you seem attract to those chicks?" ask Tora get annoyed more and more

"It's their clothes... I love to make designs for clothes and I was thinking what designs that would fit them" Yuzuru answer

"What about Ayuzawa Kaichou?" Tora ask again

"She's... She's like a knight... If she's a boy I would definitely date him/her"

"Why?" ask Tora

"What?!" ask Yuzuru back, she starting to get annoyed again now

"Obviously, I'm more attracted than her, I'm richer, I can be more powerful than her, why you never look at me?" ask Tora

Yuzuru look at the yellow eyes that is looking right to her, as if those eyes looking through her,

"M..Misaki-kun is different! Money isn't the problem! S... She's a hard worker and she's nice to other girls, not like you" Yuzuru said trying to win this argument

"That's it?" ask Tora with a high tone like he was laughing from Yuzuru's answer

"S...Shut up! She's amazing okay! She can study and work at the same time! And she can't cook but at least Usui can... She's not the type of person who wasting money all the time!"

Tora become quite for a minute when he heard Yuzuru answer. Yuzuru is rich but she become someone who is frugal, and not just that, she is now living in that small apartment and even though she can live in a bigger one but she doesn't and she work in several part time job (According to Maki's research),

"You... You still running away from home?" ask Tora

Now Yuzuru is the one who get quite. Now she know why her fiancé is suddenly show up without any special news and come to pick her up, it's because her family,

"...The old man, he send you?" Yuzuru ask

Tora who is taking a sip from his coffee look at Yuzuru for a few second then he put his cup that has empty a half and start looking right to her again,

"No, I come by my own willing" Tora said with a calm voice

Yuzuru sight to Tora is now change, she become more aware and it seem trying to keep her distance from him. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Misaki is not sure whether she should bring the cake Yuzuru order to them or not since the atmosphere around them suddenly become heavy. And so, they ended up in that place for almost the whole day. Right now, Yuzuru is sitting on the chair in the car looking at the outside, she is not willing to talk to him right now. The car just moving to nowhere, Yuzuru can only hope it bring her back to her house,

"...Your Illness" said Tora starting to make a little conversation again

"Has it cure?" ask Tora

Yuzuru keep looking at the outside,

"...I think so, yeah" Yuzuru said

"You still hoping?" ask Tora

Yuzuru become quite again for a minute,

"It's weird"

"How we all depend on hope"

And just by that sentence, it made the situation become in silence once more. After a while the car finally stop and Tora step out from his car waiting for Yuzuru who is not sure where she is,

"The hill?"

Yuzuru step to the outside and walking behind Tora, following him by every step he made. After walking pretty far, Tora finally stop as well as Yuzuru who is amazed by what she saw. The place where they are is the highest hill in the town, from the top hill they can see the whole town and they arrive just in time to watch the beautiful sunset,

"...The color, it's amazing right? Making the sky color into red scarlet"

Yuzuru can't say a word, she was to amazed to say a thing. Tora turn around and give his gentle yet irresistible to Yuzuru,

"It made the color of your hair shine"

Yuzuru who heard the words stunned right away. Tora walk to Yuzuru and stand right in front of her, he hold some of her golden hair and kiss it,

"It's beautiful" he said with a smile

And just by that Yuzuru face is as red as a boiling crab,

"S...Shut up!" she yelled as she push Tora away, Tora just laugh by that

Yuzuru is now really keeping her distance from him. Tora just smile, he go back looking at the view with his smile. Yuzuru who is standing not far from him can see his face that is smiling as he watch the view and Yuzuru can feel her heartbeat getting faster and faster,

"I... I used to come here" said Yuzuru who is making a conversation for the first time

"When I feel lonely I come here, It make me better... But, after all those problem before I go to hospital... It make me forgot the beauty of this place. S...So...

"Thank you, for reminding me of it" Yuzuru said in blush

Tora who heard it at first quite in shock but then he starting to laugh making Yuzuru hit his back.

It's getting late. Tora take Yuzuru go back to her house. Yuzuru is a bit disappoint though when she known today is going to over. Yuzuru is now standing near the car talking to Tora who is standing leaning into the car door,

"T... Thank you again for today... You make my day to be not boring" Yuzuru try her best to appreciate for what Tora did to her today even though the result isn't so good

Tora smile,

"Yeah, anytime for my fiancée" Tora hold Yuzuru's cheek slowly and gently then he kiss her

"!IGARASHI TORA!" Yuzuru yelled, once again, her face has become really red

Tora open the car door and go to the inside. Then he open the car window and smile to Yuzuru,

"See you next time, Yuzuru" Tora said with a smile then he leave

Yuzuru is pretty stunned. She go back to her room and once she close the door she squat right away in confusion,

".._That was..._

"_My first_" Yuzuru hold her lips and she can still the warm she feel a while ago as her face become red more and more

And their love story has just began.


	5. Chapter 5 The Start

Chapter 05

Monday has come. It is a start of another week. In Seika everyone seem really lazy to coming to school in Monday especially the boys. And Misaki seem as energetic as usual, she has wait at the gate early in the morning to check the students and has scold some students but then, she stop doing that when Yuzuru come with such deathly aura around her and taking her step really heavy. Yuzuru walk really fast and without her noticing she hit the wall gate surprising everyone,

"_No! This is really bad! I need to calm down! It's all because that moron (Igarashi Tora)! I need to calm!_" Inside Yuzuru's mind, she is currently fighting with all the memory she had from yesterday

And after that, Yuzuru pass her school time just like usual and manage to not thinking about what happened yesterday for the whole study time. When the final bell rang she is very graceful inside her, now the only thing left for her to do is her part time work. She sigh then she take her black bag and ready to go to her part time. When she has pass the school door she is stunned when see the black limousine she recognize. A few minutes later, in the car,

"My whole life is ruined!" Yuzuru cry in the car

"You don't have to cry" Tora said in a I-don't-care tone

"Great, now I have to tell my boss I can't make it to work... Why you're here anyway? Shouldn't you have any work for student council?"

"I leave everything to Maki" Tora answer it with a calm voice and tone

"Here, change it into this" Tora throw a uniform to Yuzuru

Yuzuru take a look at the uniform. It is a knee-length purple dress with a white jacket and a wide tie that has the letter "M" written on it. It's Miyabigaoka uniform,

"Why?" Yuzuru ask

"Just change"

Yuzuru become quite as she keep looking between the uniform and Tora,

"Here? Right now?" she ask

"What? You want me to help you? I have no problem with that" Tora answer as he move closer to Yuzuru and untie her tie and unbutton her top button white shirt

"I get it!" Yuzuru said in red, she push Tora away and change her clothes into Miyabigaoka uniform

After a few minutes, they finally arrive at Miyabigaoka. Tora step to the outside first and help Yuzuru to step to the outside as well. When Yuzuru step outside, she keep looking at the huge building in front of her. She knew Miyabigaoka is huge but she still amazed by it right now, she can't believe such school actually exist,

"C'mon, let's have a little tour shall we?" Tora ask reaching Yuzuru's hand but Yuzuru take her hand away right when she feel Tora's skin touch her

Tora who see Yuzuru's reaction at first surprised but she's pretty entertained by it. He gave her a chuckle then walk away making Yuzuru follow him. So, first of all, Tora take her to see the stores inside the school. When Yuzuru see the sparkling stores right near her she really is stunned again,

"_What is wrong with school?!_" she yelled inside here

She look around the stores and find a high class product with brand inside every store. Watch, musical instrument, Clothes, Golf equipment and many thing. Yuzuru start thinking that this is not a school anymore,

"What's wrong? You seem stunned, you born around money right? Why is this shocking to you?" ask Tora who actually the one who surprised by Yuzuru's reaction seeing all of this

"Is 2 years in Seika made your brain like commoner?" Tora ask

"Shut up, you animal" Yuzuru answer right away

Yuzuru really get pissed when Tora start to make fun of Seika,

"W...Why you take me here anyway? I'm not going to transfer to Miyabigaoka!" Yuzuru said chasing Tora who has walk away

"Who said I'm going to? I knew you would said that, I'm just going to show you around" Tora said without looking back

Yuzuru who heard Tora and see his reaction feel a little odd about it. She feel that, Tora is colder than usual and... She feel a little disappoint about it. She though it's going to be exciting like yesterday, but turn out... It is the opposite. Suddenly many students come from the far,

"W...What are these?!" Yuzuru yelled

"Ah, it's time... There's a time when the store going to be very crowded" Tora answer easily

And Tora was right. It has become really crowded. The crowd pushed Yuzuru away from Tora and when Yuzuru going to reach Tora hand, a bunch of female students push her further. Yuzuru is now left alone while Tora is surrounded by many girls,

"...That... Moron!" Yuzuru walks away from the crowd trying to go back to the front gate

"Kidnap me all the sudden... Make me miss my part time job... And now you left me alone?!" Yuzuru yell shocking the students around her

The other start whispering because they never seen Yuzuru before,

"Baka... Baka..!"

Yuzuru become quite after that. She knew she just reject Tora to hold hand with him, if she just didn't reject it... Maybe, she will be still with Tora right now. And it make Yuzuru think about it...

"Ah! I understand! It's my fault!" Yuzuru yelled

She turned around and run to search for Tora once again. But she go to the opposite wave of the crowd making it difficult for her to go back yet she doesn't has any intend to give up. She keep pushing forward, if she just could yell to them, she is sure they will make a way for her but the problem is they all rich students and right now, Yuzuru is running away from home making her can't use her family name. And when she really pissed off she spot Tora who still surrounded by many girls,

"T...Tora!" Yuzuru yelled but her voice is defeated by the crowd voice

Yuzuru keep pushing forward,

"A... Little more..." Yuzuru whisper and suddenly she being pushed by the crowd and fell to the ground making the place where she fell become a hollow since she is still lying on the ground

"_You didn't allow me to walk forward now you push me?!_" Yuzuru try to push down her emotion before she went out rage

And when she want to stand up, someone standing near her head where she fall. She look to the above and saw the familiar face, Tora is looking at her and it pissed Yuzuru now,

"What?! I know I'm dirty!" Yuzuru yelled

Tora sigh then he grab Yuzuru's arm and carried her in a princess way. The other who see it was in shock but the one who is in shock would actually be Yuzuru herself, her face become red again,

"W...Wait! Tora!"

"Don't struggle, I would drop you" Tora said with a sigh

"B...But...!" Yuzuru look down and her head seem like spinning around and it's all turn dark suddenly

The next thing Yuzuru know is that she's lying on a bed, a comfortable one. She look around, there's only a bed with a small table at each side and her space is close by light green curtain. The school infirmary? Oh, she remember, she being carried by Tora then she pass,

"You're awake?" Tora move the curtain, it seem he has been waiting all time from behind the curtain

"Y...Yeah" Yuzuru answer

"I don't know you were afraid of high" Tora said looking at Yuzuru

"Do not tell anyone" Yuzuru said right away before Tora tease her

"Move" Tora climb to the bed and lay right next to Yuzuru even the bed is not enough for two people

The situation became so calm. Yuzuru is sitting on the bed. She lean her back into the wall and put her both hands in front of her stomach. There's only the two of them in the room, Yuzuru's bed is right next to the window and right now the window is open creating both of them can feel the relaxing wind. It felt really nice,

"...Tora, are you asleep?" ask Yuzuru look to the window

"No" Tora open his eyes

"What's wrong?" Tora ask

Yuzuru keep looking to the window, watching the blue sky,

"Did you ignore me?"

"Huh?" Tora ask back to Yuzuru

"Is it because I reject to held hand with you?"

"What?" Tora seem confused with all of this

"Well, I'm sorry" said Yuzuru

That statement make Tora stop asking, he is now looking at Yuzuru then he sit up and lean his back on the wall right Yuzuru,

"I can't believe you said that" Tora said with a surprise face

"What? It just felt relaxing... In time like this... words are just coming out from my mouth" Yuzuru answer

Tora look at Yuzuru who is looking at the outside, she's right, her eyes look like really relax and make her become more beautiful than usual. Tora sigh, he scratched his head then slowly he hold Yuzuru's hand, from finger tip to her palm. She can feel his warmth flew inside her from her palm,

"It's just like this... Simple, isn't it?" Tora asked with a smile to Yuzuru

Yuzuru is now stop looking at Tora and look at Tora in such short distance,

"There's no way I can hate you, that was because the crowd time, if those girls see us together they will hate you... I can't hate you, because, I love you" Tora lean his head to her shoulder making her in shock

"O...Okay! That should be enough!" Yuzuru said taking away her hand again

She left the bed and walk to the window. Backs Tora. Yuzuru try to calm her heartbeat and the only way to do it is to watch the blue sky once again. Tora smile, he walk closer to Yuzuru and embrace her from behind,

"T...Tora! They can see us!" Yuzuru yelled

"Don't worry, they can't" Tora answer with a gentle smile as he embrace Yuzuru tighter

And here come that situation again, the calm situation,

"...It feel nice" Yuzuru said trying to rid this silence

"...Yuzuru" Tora said

Yuzuru look to the behind and just by one movement Tora kiss Yuzuru making Yuzuru's body facing to him right now. Tora kiss Yuzuru many time then he kiss her neck,

"T...Tora!" Yuzuru try to push Tora away but somehow her strength is not as powerful as usual

"I love you" Tora look at Yuzuru with such close distance

"I want to hear it from the mouth I just kissed"

Yuzuru who heard it starting to blush again,

"I want you to acknowledge and see me as a man, I want, to know everything about you from head to toe"

Tora put his forehead on her forehead and he start to hold her hands,

"I want you, to loved me back" he said with a smile

And the situation become in silence again. This time Yuzuru has no feeling to push him away or fight him,

"Then, you should try your best to make that since it's impossible" Yuzuru said

Tora keep smiling,

"I will"

Yuzuru keep looking at Tora who has closed his eyes then she closed her eyes either. 'This heartbeat...' 'It is definitely not love'.


	6. Chapter 6 Summer, Cold

Chapter 06

"_Mama, please don't cry, Yuzu will be here with you... So, mama, will you smile again to me?_"

A voice in her dream waked her up in that morning in the third day of summer vacation. She opened her eyes slowly and see the ceiling just like usual. Yuzuru sit up from her bed and look at the wall. Yuzuru feel kinda cold. And just by that she knew she having a cold. She stand up slowly, trying to not fall back down and walk to the shelf at her left and try to find where she put the medicine. After searching for a few minutes she find it and she also think she should eat something before eat the medicine but, she feel her body is really heavy to be move but she has to since there's no one else. In the end, she did cook a bowl of porridge with the ingredient in her fridge. She ate the porridge and left the bowl without being wash then she ate her medicine and go back to sleep once again with blanket covering her up. Her face become very red and her body feel like it's really tired to move. She has told her part time workers that she can't make it today tough. After a few hours Yuzuru awake, now she has feel a little better even though it still difficult to move. Yuzuru look around again, it is so quite. She closed her eyes and fallen to sleep once again, this time, she has a weird dream. She go back to the past, she remember once she has a cold too, if she can remember it well, it was when she was 6. Since she was small, Yuzuru has a weak body making her go to hospital often. In that time she was laying on the futon as well in a small room as well, it is very look alike like now. But there is one different between the past and the present, in the past, whenever Yuzuru sick and has to lie down down on the bed. There always someone who will give her a smile and tell her to take a good rest and to be relax because she will take care of everything. Usually, Yuzuru always wake alone too, but, there always a bowl of miso soup with a bowl of rice that has been prepare if she's awake. She still remember the taste of the soup and the rice very well, it was quite yummy. It has the taste of her mother cooking. Yuzuru still remember that she spend a lot of time together with her mother in the past,

"_Yuzuru~!I'm back" _

"_Welcome back, I have cook fried rice_"

"_Aw, you shouldn't do that, Okaa-san can cook it for you... Are you feeling okay today?_"

Every time her mother ask about her feeling, Yuzuru always nod slowly with a small smile of her. She was happy enough that her mother still care of her even though she was busy with her work. She always compliment Yuzuru with her cooking and all the chores she has done back then... when she was a little kid, she has no friend at all and that's why, the only one she care is her mother. She want to see her mother smile every day, she work very hard on her study so that, she can give a better life for her mother,

"_Yuzuru, I'm back"_

"_Welcome back... What is that?"_

"_This? It's a present for Yuzuru_"

"_For me?"_

"_Yeah, happy birthday, Yuzuru_"

The small cake, the candle, the doll that was given by her mother was the precious memory she want to keep. It is okay even if she has no friend, it is okay even if the world deny her, all she want, is to be with her mother. And one day, that smile was gone from her mother's face, it happened when she was 10. Her mother kept coming really late and sometimes she didn't come home which make Yuzuru really worried. And even if her mother did come home, she won't eat and the smile that Yuzuru see wasn't a happy smile, but a sad and tired smile. And one day, Yuzuru face her greatest fear. She was alone again like usual in her house and when she was studying in the living room/dining room she hear someone rang the doorbell. She knew it wasn't her mother because it was too early for her mother to come home and she thought it was a delivery many but when she open the door... It was a tall man in black suit with a woman in maid outfit,

"_Hello, are you Yuzuru-chan_?" the maid asked her with a gentle smile

Yuzuru has no idea what to say, she was to scare back then to see the people she don't know and when the maid going to reach her, she spot her mother who was coming home and just going to enter the gate,

"_HEY!_" her mother yelled

Her mother run to Yuzuru and hug Yuzuru right away, protecting her from those unknown people. Yuzuru knew those people said something to her mother but somehow, she can't remember well what was the words that being spoke from those people mouth,

"_Yuzuru, go to your room, go_" her mother let her go and Yuzuru run right away to her room

Many time, those people come again, they even wait Yuzuru who hasn't come back from home at the front gate which scare Yuzuru more and more till one day, she learnt the whole truth about who she is and why they want her. But when she knew everything those people tell Yuzuru that her mother won't come home anymore, that she has decided to follow those people. When Yuzuru hear that everything turn into pitch black and the next thing she knew she was inside a big, fancy room, locked. They told her that she was locked so she won't run away and at the same night her mother knock the door and tell Yuzuru how sorry she is but she has no way out, she keep saying sorry and sorry,

"_Okaa-san, it is okay... I will be strong for this... That's why..._

"_Please don't worry about me and please, stay healthy"_

And that was Yuzuru's last memory with her mother. After that, she learnt about martial art so she can protect herself next time and doesn't have to depend on her mother all the time and time pass, and in the end, she decided to run away from home. Now, she's alone again. She really miss the old time, she open her eyes and feel her eyes become watery but she hasn't drip any tears, she wipe it up and sigh,

"Oh, you're awake"

A familiar voice with a familiar face shock her,

"T...Tora?!" she yelled in shock when she see Tora sitting next to her bed

"Go back to sleep, you have cold" Tora flick Yuzuru's forehead

"B...But..."

"Go back to sleep or would you prefer to be hit so you lost conscious?" Tora ask

Yuzuru follow what Tora said. She lay down again on her bed. The room is in silent just like the other time, Tora knew it was pointless to ask Yuzuru to see a doctor since he knew Yuzuru will reject it so he just stay quite,

"Why are you here?" Yuzuru ask

"I call and text you but you didn't answer" Tora answer straight away

Yuzuru take her phone that she put near her bed and check it. 52 missed calls and 102 text message. Yuzuru put her phone back on where it is before and she realize something, giving her number to Tora was a great mistake. She lay down again on her bed,

"How come you can enter the room?" Yuzuru ask again

"I have a spare key"

"?But I don't give you" Yuzuru get confused by Tora's answer

"I make it by my own, easy" Tora said with a straight face

"Isn't that Illegal?!" Yuzuru get annoyed by everything that Tora has done

Yuzuru sigh but Tora just keep looking at Yuzuru. Yuzuru lay on the bed directing to the left, making Tora only see her back side. Tora get quite. Then he lie down down next to Yuzuru and directing to the same direction as her and hug her from behind,

"WHAT?!" Yuzuru get annoyed more and more

"You're mad?" Tora ask

"Obviously, if I have power I would stab you right now" Yuzuru answer

"But I was worried" Tora answer with eyes closed, Tora seem very calm about all of this thought

Yuzuru who heard it has reduce her anger and somehow, she become a little worry,

"...Are you...

"Are you going to leave me, like Okaa-san did?"

The question Yuzuru ask make Tora in silent for a minute,

"You know she never leave you"

"But... It feel so lonely, It's feel like when she left to work"

Tora sigh then he hug Yuzuru tighter,

"You'll get my cold" Yuzuru said

"I get flu shot already" Tora answer right away as if that answer not really important

"Go to sleep, I will stay here"

After that, Yuzuru didn't ask any question again. She feel really relief after that and fallen asleep right away without knowing the reason why she was so relief. After she has fall asleep Tora make her lying facing the ceiling like how she usually sleep. Tora still lying there directing to Yuzuru with his left hand sustain his head. He swipe some fringe of her that close a bit of her face, now, he can see Yuzuru's face clearly. He keep looking at it then he hold her cheek gently and kiss her,

"I will never leave you, I promise"

The next day, Yuzuru has gotten better. Her cold has gone and Tora really stay with her all night. In that morning, for the first time in that room, Yuzuru serve food for 2 people and smile when she eat the food with that person. It is a small piece of happiness she never imagine.


	7. Chapter 7 Let's watch the stars

Chapter 07

"Let's go see the stars"

Yuzuru's summer vacation filled with part time work and now, she has enough money for the rest of the vacation which lead Tora to take her somewhere far away which also make Yuzuru in bad mood,

"Finally, we're here..." said Yuzuru who has enough with the ride she has to take to get to the mountain

They will staying in a villa that Igarashi owned for a few days in the mountain. They purpose is just to watch the stars tough still, it's a vacation. Yuzuru knew from the start she will see a fancy villa but, the villa is quite nice for her. It's pretty huge and it's charming,

"What are you doing, don't daze off" Tora slap Yuzuru's head to snap him out

"...Ho" Yuzuru didn't say any special word at all

"Surprise, Lady?" ask a women in a maid suit with long brown hair that tied into braids and tied again into bun

"...I thought it's going to be fancy" Yuzuru answer

"Ufufu, how fun this will be, right?" the maid ask again with a charming smile

"...Yeah... By the way, why you come with us, ne, Kazuki? Also... who are you again?" ask Yuzuru to a tall guy with a little messy black hair that also has black hair

"I came to assist you, since Tora-sama feel you need a friend" Kazuki, the maid, answer it in a really clear way

"And I'm Takashi Abe, Tora old friend" the tall guy answer with a smile

"Takashi? You're the son of the biggest dojo owner in this area?" Yuzuru ask

"Grandson, actually... You knew about it?"

"Yeah...

"So, you're really good at material art?" ask Yuzuru again

"Pretty much, are you?"

"A little, but more to archery"

In a little time Yuzuru can be a really friendly with Abe as well as Abe, they have the same hobby and Abe can make Yuzuru laugh which make Tora a 'little bit' jealous toward Abe, not a little tough... Kazuki can see clearly the dark aura around Tora and the deathly stare to Yuzuru and Abe. And so, their vacation has just start, first of all, they decided to visit the aquarium around that area since it's not a private venue but area for tourist,

"Owh... It's so beautiful" Abe walk around looking at all those fishes

"Yeah, it really is" Yuzuru answer with a gentle smile

Behind them Tora and Kazuki is walking following those two. Kazuki has sink in fear as for Tora, his anger become bigger and bigger. After a while they go to a café near there, Yuzuru sit across Abe and Kazuki and Tora go to take coffee,

"...Why did I invite him from the start, ne, Kazuki?" Tora ask

"E...Err..."

"Well, You haven't see Abe-sama for a while, and he is come for a visit so you just decided to take him with you" Kazuki answer

"Bad, Bad idea, the worst" Tora said

Kazuki look at Tora, his glare really are scary,

"...You know,

"You're not who you are today, sir" Kazuki start telling her real opinion

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tora ask as he pour the black coffee to a white cup

"Usually you have no interest to any women, never... But now, you become really interested in her, what happened?" Kazuki ask

Tora who hear it become quite for awhile. Kazuki right though. He never has any interest to any women, he actually hardly remember any of the woman name he know in the past. But Yuzuru? She just different for Tora,

"...She is... It's like she has her own charm" Tora answer

"Ahaha, no wonder Abe-sama interest in her" Kazuki laugh but not Tora, the handle cup he's holding broke right away when Kazuki said that which scared Kazuki a lot

From the far Yuzuru keep looking at those two who is standing really close and somehow make Yuzuru annoyed,

"Jealous?" Abe ask with a smile

"Huh?!" Yuzuru ask with a red face

"Kazuki has no interest in her mother thought, trust me, you don't have to worry" Abe said with a smile

"W...Who's worry?! I... I don't care about it!" Yuzuru said in panic

"How cute" Abe said looking at Yuzuru drinking her ice lemon tea from straw

She may say she's not worried but she kept peeking at Tora and Kazuki for a few time and Abe just smile about it. Not long Tora and Kazuki go back to the table, Tora sit next to Abe and Kazuki sit across Tora,

"You sure take time" Abe said to Tora

"And you sure spend a lot of time together" Tora answer right away

"Well, the two of us really can get friendly together" Abe said with a smile

And once again, the handle cup Tora holding break again,

"The handle cup break" Yuzuru said like it's something usual

Tora smile to Yuzuru with a nice looking smile but somehow scary and cold,

"Next time, I will transfer you to all girls school" Tora said with full of anger

"What? What's wrong with you today? Just a moment ago you seem taking distance from me but now you told me to not together with Abe?" ask Yuzuru

"Abe?! You called him by his first name?!" ask Tora who want to yell really loud but keep controlling his tone since they're in public

"I call you by your first name" Yuzuru answer

"Well, I am your fiancé!" Tora answer

"That was decided by my old man! You have no right to control me for who my friend should be! I'm not your puppet!"

"Again! I'm your fiancé! And I...!" Tora stop talking when he notice Yuzuru keep looking at him in confused

He knew if he continue this argue Yuzuru will hate him and it will turn to be a difficult problem. Tora sigh then the situation become a bit awkward for all of them especially Kazuki and Abe,

"Okay! Who wants cake? I know a store where they sell a good chiffon cake!" Kazuki trying to cheer the mood

"I prefer dumplings" Abe said

Kazuki and Abe stand up and walk away. Leaving Tora and Yuzuru alone,

"...I want chiffon cake" Yuzuru said

Yuzuru stand up and run to Kazuki and Abe. Tora sigh, he lean to his chair and look at the half drank coffee. The situation became more and more difficult to control.

At night, they decided to watch the stars since weather is really good. At first it's nice and okay but slowly it turn to be more and more awkward. Kazuki walk next to Abe and behind them are Yuzuru and Tora. The situation really is awkward, Tora look at Yuzuru, she seem doesn't care with any of this. Tora look at her hand and grab her hand gently and of course Yuzuru struggle but the more she struggle the tighter Tora hold her hand making her has to stay calm,

"This is stupid" Yuzuru said

"Last time you want to hold my hand" Tora answer

"It's different!" Yuzuru said right away

"What's wrong with you today anyway?" ask Yuzuru look at Tora

"What? You keep asking that?" ask Tora

"You kidnap me from my house, If just you don't have this stupid idea, I would be home, watching tv" Yuzuru said

"!You!" Tora pull her hand making her move closer to Tora and turn to Tora

"I did this because I want...!" And before Tora can finish his word, it start raining heavily

Both of them run to the under of tree. They can't find Kazuki nor Abe so they must be already somewhere else, since both of them is mature, Tora and Yuzuru didn't worry about them at all,

"Ah... It's rain heavily..." Tora look at above

"Tora, your hand" said Yuzuru who's getting annoyed

"I prefer this way...Beside... It seem you hold my hand tighter when we arrive under this tree, scare of dark?" ask Tora look at Yuzuru in the eyes

"W...Wha?! That's not it! I...It's the mysterious being inside it" Yuzuru admit her weakness to Tora

Tora look at Yuzuru with 'I can't believe it but its kinda funny' face that make Yuzuru annoyed. The situation become quite again. They sit under the tree,

"You're cold? I don't bring my jacket, sorry" said Tora look at Yuzuru

"No, don't worry, I wore long selves" Yuzuru said coldly

The situation become quite again after that,

"...I was jealous"

"Huh?" ask Yuzuru look at Tora

"You seem so closed to Abe, but me? It took time" said Tora

"And maybe, I was a bit annoyed by that... I thought, today, there's going to be the two of us" said Tora

"But you invite Kazuki" said Yuzuru

"I have no problem with her, her job is as a chef and a maid, no more... I though this can be like a honeymoon" said Tora

Yuzuru look Tora,

"Yeah right..." Yuzuru said

Tora just smile. Not long the rain stop but they decided to wait till the sunrise since it's too dark and they don't bring their cell phone,

"...The stars, it's beautiful" Yuzuru said

"...Yeah" Tora answer

Yuzuru look at Tora and she can tell that Tora is pretty disappoint with what happened today and make Yuzuru feel a little guilty. Yuzuru hold Tora's hand back and lean on his shoulder,

"Yuzuru?" ask Tora

"Shut up, just for today..."

Tora didn't say a word. He doesn't want to ruin this moment,

"I'm sorry"

"Huh?" Tora ask this time

"Nothing" Yuzuru answered

Tora keep looking at Yuzuru,

"Sleepy?" ask Tora with a smile

"A little" Yuzuru answer

"Then sleep, I will wake you up" Tora said with a smile as he lean his head on her head

In a few minutes Yuzuru fell asleep.

That day wasn't their days, and a few things didn't go according as plan. But that night, it's going to be a memory they never can forget.


	8. Chapter 8 Dreams

Chapter 08

Love is a happiness you can't pay to get it no matter what. Love is very sweet but sometimes it can be bitter. The feeling to love someone is something you can't explain by words but such thing isn't exist in Yuzuru's heart nor mind. For her, love isn't important, it is okay if she can't find a man, it is okay if she doesn't have any children, as long, as she can escape from the cage she has and meet her dearest one,

"Morning, Yuzuru" a student greet Yuzuru who just step to the school

"Morning" Yuzuru answer with a smile

Nothing much happened in the summer vacation but for Yuzuru, but, after her return from the mountain, her summer is filled with the nightmare of her past. Maybe it's because the cold she has before which remind her about all of it. And it made her worry more and more but she manage to hide it all with her smile...

"_Ne... What should we do for dinner?"_

"_Hm? Should we make spaghetti? The tomatoes are cheap"_

"_Alright..! Today Yuzuru and Mama going to made spaghetti?"_

_And both of them laugh as both of them are holding hand together and Yuzuru start singing a song together with her mother but when Yuzuru almost finish her song she look at her mother and slowly her mother's face start vanishing like bubbles in the sea as well as her legs and slowly she vanish perfectly... No matter how many time Yuzuru cry and yell and try to chase those bubbles, she just can't reach her anymore..._

"Yuzuru!"

A shout make Yuzuru awake from the dream she has,

"M...Misaki-kun" Yuzuru said to Misaki who is standing in front of her desk

"Lessons have over, what's wrong with you? You sleep all day" Misaki said to her. Misaki was full in confused because even no matter how many time Yuzuru feel lazy she will never asleep in a class

"A...Ah... I... I might be tired" Yuzuru answer

"You don't have part time job today right? Take a rest" Misaki give advice to Yuzuru

Yuzuru then take her bag and walk slowly. Tora make Yuzuru quit some of her part time job with a little forced and it work. Yuzuru now doesn't have to go to work every day but it didn't change her condition right now. Arrive at her home, she close the door and sit right where she stand, behind the door. Somehow she felt really tired, she really is more than usual and just by a few minutes she fell asleep again.

_She felt the wind touching her skin. She is sitting on a bed, a comfortable bed with white sheet covering her feet till her thigh. She is alone in a room, her bed is near a window and when she turn her head to the left she can see the outside from the window clearly. She see the green grass with trees and bushes also people smiling on the ground, some of them are leaving from that building and some of them are in wheelchair. Right now, her mind is totally blank , everything seem so heavy, everything, these feelings, these memories, this life..._

And then Yuzuru awake and found herself on her bed. Her clothes also change into her Pj's, she look at the clock. 8 pm. She has fallen asleep for almost 4 hours... She sigh and can't believe herself for what happened to her lately. She who rarely care with any of those past she has. She sit up then she notice there's something on the right, a bowl of porridge. She confused for a bit then there's a note saying '_dinner, don't protest' _near the bowl and just by that she knew it was Tora. Yuzuru take the lid off from the bowl and taste it,

"It's horrible" she said right away when she taste it

She sigh then smile for a while, then after awhile she manage to finish all of the porridge even she believe that porridge can kill a person. She took the bowl with the lid and spoon the kitchen to be washed. She put in the sink and notice something else, there are a pot that has been washed but not too clean and there also some powder on the counter which she believe as salt. The knife change place, there's a few leaves on the tip of the knife, she believe the leaves is from leeks. What a mess. She actually imagine Tora try to cook something and failed which make her laugh but also feel happy and relief somehow.

The next day, after her school has finish she spot a familiar guy standing near a gate and of course that was Tora. She smile and walk to him without avoiding him today then she enter the car,

"You didn't avoid me today" Tora said looking at Yuzuru

Yuzuru smile a little,

"The porridge..."

"It was horrible" she said right away

"Shut up!" Tora yelled

"Even the Igarashi heir has weakness huh" Yuzuru said with a smile like insulting Tora

"If it was that horrible, then just throw it" Tora said, he's getting upset more and more

Yuzuru smile again with her gentle smile and look at outside,

"I finish it...

"Since it's been awhile since someone made me food" Yuzuru said with a smile

Tora who hear it become quite. He knew about what happened with Yuzuru lately and knew what cause it, it her trauma again, trauma of get separate from the person she love so much and now she has to live alone even it was her decision,

"Thank you, Tora" Yuzuru said with a smile looking at Tora

Tora who see that smile now doesn't know about his feeling anymore. He feel happy, really happy and he start to blushing. He can't believe a smile can make him like that but even so, he still reply that smile with his. Then the car stop, Yuzuru look outside, it's not her home, it's the hill,

"C'mon" Tora said

They walk together and then go to the place where they can see the sunset like before,

"Uwaa... No matter how many time I see this I still amazed..." Yuzuru said

Tora look at Yuzuru he just can't stop smiling by just seeing her face. They stand next to next and watch the sunset, after the sunset gone the dark come and yet they still there,

"Ahh~ The night wind feel great" Yuzuru said

Tora smile then he touch Yuzuru's hair slowly and gently then hold it gently and kiss it,

"Tora?" Yuzuru ask

"...You know...

"You have a lot of secrets and the truth you haven't found out as well" Tora said without a smile at all

"Who is your mother, how your mother get into those troubles, how you were born and who you really is... There are so many problems that can't be solved right now and that what make you feel tired all the time. The burden you have is just too heavy for you alone"

When Yuzuru said that she get quite, she knew what Tora said is true and now she can see herself inside a cage far away from her mother,

"So, let's make a promise" Tora said lifting his pinky to Yuzuru

"Promise?" Yuzuru ask

"I promise to you... That I will always by your side and always protect you no matter what happened... That's why, you will promise me... That you will always smile to me... No matter how much burden you have...

"As your family I will always with you, as your friend I will always protect you and as your fiancé... I will always love you, that's why... I want you to keep smiling to me, okay?" Tora said with a smile

Yuzuru who heard it can't hold these feelings anymore. It's been a long time since she can rely on someone, since she can call someone as her family and it make her really sad. This bird cage she has, she knew the door is open all the time but she doesn't have any courage to spread her wings and fly to the wide sky. The scar she has on her wings make her scared to fly again and now, there's a hand trying to reach her and grab her to teach her how to fly again and without her knowing tears just flowing from her eyes. Tora hug her and she cry in his hug,

"Okay? It's a promise..."

"Since it's also my duty as your fiancé to make you happy"

And in that night they have the promise they will never forget. And the silent night continue on.


	9. Chapter 9 Old Man

Chapter 09

Another sunny day... Well, not sunny, it's cloudy and it seem it's going to rain which worry Yuzuru because she doesn't bring umbrella today but judging from the color she believe she can get home before rain start if she go home straight away with a little running,

"Yuzuru, there's someone looking for you at front gate" Misaki said when Yuzuru ready to walk home

"Huh? You mean Tora?" Yuzuru ask

"No! I wouldn't let him meet you! Someone else... And old man" Misaki answer

Now Yuzuru become more confused and confused. Is it a stalker? Is that even possible? And it's an old man? Yuzuru just notice that after she met Tora her life turn worst days to days,

"He has honey brown hair that fully combed back... he is around 48 I guess... And he is also wearing a nice suit... I think he's rich. Do you know him?" Misaki ask leaving Yuzuru in confused

Yuzuru walk to the gate in confused. Rich? Yuzuru can't think anyone who is like that... And he's around 48? Well, she won't call it old... that's not so old for her but, why would he want to meet Yuzuru? Misaki said it's better to meet the person first to make sure everything is okay but wouldn't it be more dangerous to meet someone you never met before? And when Yuzuru almost reach the gate she saw the person and stunned right away. The person is look exactly the same as Misaki saying and he also wearing a black glasses, when the guy notice Yuzuru he take off his glasses and show his brown eyes,

"Yuzuru!" He said with a big smile

"Old man?!" Yuzuru ask in shock

The guy hug Yuzuru right away,

"Aah~ You get cuter and cuter" the man said with a really happy face

"What?! Let go off me!" Yuzuru shove the guy away with great anger

Both of them look at each other. Each of them have a different aura, Yuzuru has deathly glare for that man and that man has happy smile on his face which annoyed Yuzuru more and more. Meanwhile, in the council room, Misaki and Usui is watching Yuzuru from the window,

"They knew each other?" Misaki ask in confused

"What's the old man doing here?" ask Tora who show up from nowhere which shock Misaki

"I...Igarashi Kaichou?! When did you come?! And how?!" Misaki yelled

"I came here early, I wait in the Archery club but since she didn't show up I go here" Tora ask with a sigh as if he doesn't care with Misaki's questions at all, more like he doesn't care about Misaki at all which is weird considering what he done in the past

"Old man? You mean that her father?" Usui ask with a calm tone

Tora just nod as he continue watching Yuzuru from the far,

"I thought she's running away" Misaki said

"Her father is the director of one of the biggest company in this country, not surprised if he can find where Yuzuru is" Tora answer

"Hm... I thought her story would be more dramatic like Usui" Misaki said looking at Yuzuru who is seem yelling at her own father, her father still smiling peacefully to Yuzuru thought

"Oh it is drama" Tora answer

Misaki look at Tora but Tora seem really focused on that 48 old man expression, he is waiting for the time that he can interrupt before things got too serious for both of them especially Yuzuru,

"What do you mean? She's also born because an illegal affair?" Misaki ask in her confused and worry and also a little panic mode about all of this

"How bold" Tora said looking at Misaki who told Tora straight away how Usui was born

Misaki start to yelling that's not her fault but Tora seem doesn't listen, he keep looking at Yuzuru,

"Her past is more complicate..."

"Around twenty years ago her mother was forcefully engage with her father even though her mother has reject it so much and then she decided to run away from the house without being realize by anyone that she actually pregnant, still, her family has went bankrupt the time she ran away making her has to work very hard and then, Yuzuru born... her father try to connect back the relationship with her mother and her yet her mother reject that idea and then, after fighting all this year Yuzuru know her mother is too tired to earn living for both of them since she has a weak condition making Yuzuru push her mother to just go back to Amekara family"

"She still using her mother surname" Tora said

Misaki who heard that now speechless, she has no idea what to say. Tora keep looking at Yuzuru and he notice that the smile on her father's change into a gentle smile and that is his sign to move. Tora leave the place and go to Yuzuru right away,

"So, why you here again?" ask Yuzuru coldly

"You're so cold" answer her father with a soft tone

"You annoyed me. Go away, back off" Yuzuru said right away

Her father laugh a little, then look at Yuzuru,

"You look a lot like Shizue" her father said with such gentle eyes which make Yuzuru anger reduced

Yuzuru look at her father for awhile then she look down and sigh,

"How... Is she doing?" Yuzuru ask without looking at her father eyes

"I found her better than she used to be, she doesn't has to go to hospital every week now"

Yuzuru didn't say a word after that because that's the only thing she want to know from her father,

"...Yuzuru, do you want to go back?"

Yuzuru now in shock after hearing that question,

"Huh?" she ask

"You don't know? I thought Hiikaru has told you" her father answer

"Hiikaru? I haven't met him since I ran away" Yuzuru answer in confused

"That boy... running away when I told him to meet his sister" Yuzuru can see clearly that her father annoyed by it

"Well... would you like to go back?"

Yuzuru is speechless now, she doesn't know how to respond that question,

"It seem the Igarashi family worried because you haven't go home even thought, Tora has told that he has met you, they still worry, so do we... We want you to go home" her father said with such serious face

But the sentences that come out from his mouth pissed Yuzuru,

"You... You search me just to say that?! Social status?! Well I'm glad I ran away because right now I-

"Am live happily with my dearest fiancé, Tora-sama" said Tora cutting Yuzuru's sentences from Yuzuru's back making Yuzuru get pissed more and more

"Oh, Tora, You're here? What about school?" ask Yuzuru's father

"I have a very useful assistant... I was going to take you on a date but let just stop to a café" Tora said to Yuzuru

Yuzuru's face change into a very happy face and excited,

"Can we go to Maid latte?!" Yuzuru ask happily, she could shouting right now right here if there aren't anyone around

"Yeah, yeah, go to the car" Tora said push Yuzuru away

Yuzuru enter Tora's car and wait inside happily. Tora look at Yuzuru's father for a while then he nod and walk away, her father keep looking at Tora. Right now, Tora can tell that her father is observing them,

"Tora" He called before Tora open the car door

Tora look at her father,

"...You've done a fabulous job... She no longer has that gloomy look on her face. I thank you for that" he said with a smile

Tora smirk at him,

"This is only the beginning" he answer

"Can I... leave her with you?"

Tora sigh, he look at Yuzuru's shadow from the car who is waiting for Tora excitedly so they can go to maid latte as fast as they could, then he look at her father again,

"Of course, I am her fiancé" he answer with a smile leaving her father there, standing alone

After they left her father keep smiling then he enter his car and start to drive away. In the car his phone ring,

"Don't worry Shizue, she's okay... She has grown into a beautiful lady"

He heard his wife is panic over the phone about it,

"Hm... Don't worry, in a year, I will make sure she will go home to where she belong"


	10. Chapter 10 Brother

Chapter 10

"Oh crap! I'm totally late!"

The golden hair girl put her shoes on in a rush, and open the door right away ready to dash off but she was stopped by a tall man standing in front of her. A man wearing suit with the same eyes colored with Yuzuru and spiky auburn hair and wearing a nice looking suit,

"...Hiikaru?"

In Seika high school, the tall man really attracting many women eyes as well as the men students. It is rare to see someone entering Seika with such fancy suit and noble looking man, Misaki keep looking at Yuzuru and just by looking at Yuzuru's dreadful face she knew right away that she shouldn't ask who he is but the problem is, why he's here,

"School start in 5 minutes, would you please go away?" Yuzuru ask to the guy

"Why? I want to see your school" the guy answer with a smile as he keep looking around

"You can't! It's an ordinary school! Go home! Old man is angry at you!" Yuzuru said in anger

"That's why I can't go home, he still mad at me... C'mon, won't you company your brother?" he asked again with an innocent smile

"Half brother"

Yuzuru sigh and walk away leaving her brother alone on the school front field. After school, Yuzuru ready to go home and when she just going to walk to the street she found her brother standing at the front gate waiting for her,

"Ah, you sure take time" he said

"What are you? A stalker? How long have you been here?"

"Since you left me" he answer with such innocent eyes

Yuzuru really want to hit him but she knew she can't because to be honest, her brother can be stronger than she is. In the end, her brother followed her to her home,

"Waa... You live in a storage room?" he ask when he enter the small room

"Uwaa... I really want to hit you" Yuzuru said in a flat tone

Yuzuru put her bag at the corner of the room and start making tea as her brother sitting on the floor, he keep looking around,

"Sorry, I only have cheap tea" Yuzuru said putting the tea cup on the table

"It's okay" her brother answer with a smile

Then after that the awkward moment came for Yuzuru. After she serve the tea the situation has sink into silence, Yuzuru really hope somebody will come and help her to kick this guy out from her room,

"You live in such small house, and study in an ordinary school"

When her brother said that she knew clearly that this conversation going to be serious,

"If you would just go home, You can have all the money back"

"...Huh? What do you mean?" Yuzuru ask, trying to push her anger away

"Mother miss you, you should go home, everyone wanting you back"

Yuzuru now looking at Hiikaru with such anger,

"You trying to convince me to go home using wealth and such lie?"

"Mother really miss you, you should know it... And you hurting her slowly, you killed her slowly"

Yuzuru sigh, she lean her back a half to the back and put both her hand on the floor behind her back,

"Money can't buy everything" she said

"Even if you have a mountain of gold, you can't change about what happened to you, the tragic past you can't forget..."

"Why would I go back to that dark room? I prefer to be in a small room but fun rather in that huge room but full of loneliness, your statement to bring me home is very stupid" Yuzuru said

Hiikaru keep looking at Yuzuru, then he pull his body to the forward and put his right elbow on the table and put his right hand under his chin,

"Foolish, we all know you want to see your mother, little sister" he said in a serious mode

"You create a mistake to give yourself and your mother to us"

"You decided to build a wall from us"

"You decided to stay in that despair"

"You decided to run away from all of it!" he yelled

"Well It is what it is!" she yelled back at him

"My life... was really nice till you came! Till all of you came at me and everything change! Yes I blame you! You know why?! Because even if you give me a mountain of gold I would rather to kill you with my own hand! You... You... You damn rich people!"

Hiikaru is now looking at Yuzuru again but this time, he's not in a serious mode,

"You really bad at words huh?" Hiikaru ask

Yuzuru now speechless, she can reduce her emotion back again and calm her down. She take a deep breath then sigh, she look at Hiikaru again,

"You've grown into a beautiful lady, Yuzuru"

"Shut the crap"

"I can't...

"Because you're my sister" Hiikaru said with a gentle smile

Yuzuru now really is speechless. Those words, it seem she hasn't heard it for a long time. She can feel the warmth from Hiikaru, even how many times Yuzuru has declared to Hiikaru that they are not siblings Hiikaru just won't stop trying to reach Yuzuru. She can't tell whether it's a sympathy or not but Yuzuru like it that way. She just can't express her feeling very well,

"...Good day, Hiikaru" Yuzuru said

Hiikaru smile then he stand up and walk to the entrance along with Yuzuru behind him, he put his shoes on and ready to walk away,

"That's too bad, I want to see the commoners store with you" Hiikaru said with a smile

"Like that would happened" Yuzuru answer right away

Hikaru laugh a little,

"...Father said she's slowly getting well, how is she?" Yuzuru ask

Hiikaru keep smiling,

"I've never seen her this good, she keep asking you tough" Hiikaru answer

Yuzuru just nod then Hiikaru grab the doorknob,

"...Hiikaru?"

"Yes?" Hiikaru look at Yuzuru again

"...The invitation, maybe... next time I would company you around the city"

Hiikaru smile getting bigger and bigger,

"Of course" Hiikaru answer

And right when Hiikaru was going to open the door, the door open from the outside making Hiikaru get hitted by the door and how shock Yuzuru was by that,

"Yuzuru! You didn't answer my call!" Tora said in anger

Yuzuru has no idea what should she said right now, she keep looking at Hiikaru who keep touching his nose,

"Hiikaru?" Tora ask

"...You little brat" Hiikaru whisper

Everyone now in silence,

"Just because I let you with my sister never mean you will get away with this!" Hiikaru said in anger, showing his true nature

And just by that, Tora just being switched to his anger mode,

"What was that supposed to mean?! Yuzuru loves me more than you!" Tora answer right away

And they just keep fighting. Yuzuru walk back to the center of the room and sit on the floor and start to watching the tv with oranges as the snack and as for Hiikaru and Tora, they just keep arguing,

"They really fit to each other" that what Yuzuru think after 10 minutes pass and they still fighting


	11. Chapter 11 You and Me

Chapter 10

Her place may be small but Yuzuru love the way it is. She loves the small kitchen and the small bathroom, she only has a futon as her bed but she loves it. She thought it's very comfortable. But today, it's all different, her plan is to wake up, take a quick shower, prepare her bentou and go to school but today, everything is different. Yuzuru open her eyes slowly and sit up then she stretch her hand, she felt really refreshed somehow... The bed was really comfortable but she was speechless when she saw a big room with big windows and fancy curtain with an expensive looking couch and cupboard with such expensive rug and also the big double comfortable bed she sitting on. She still speechless then she thought it was a dream so she decided to lay down and close her eyes then she open her eyes again and start to walk to the window and open the curtain letting the sun touch her skin but it just when change the fact she's not in home,

"Where the hell am I?"

Yuzuru run to a big double brown door she saw and open it right away. She found a long hall with red carpet with fancy decorations such as pictures, vases and statues,

"Ah, Good morning, Yuzuru-sama" a maid walk pass Yuzuru and just smile at Yuzuru then walk away

"Seriously, where am I?" Yuzuru ask again to herself as she keep looking at the maid who has walk away hoping the maid will turn over and say that all of this is a dream

"What are you doing?"

A familiar voice make Yuzuru more in shock and turn around right away and see the tall arrogant man she hate so much, Tora. Tora currently wearing a black t-shirt under an unbutton white short sleeve shirt and long pant,

"T...Tora?! Where the hell am I?!" Yuzuru ask in panic

"My house" Tora answer in a simple way

"How come?!"

"Calm down" Tora sigh

"Hime, breakfast ready, should we bring it to your room?" ask a maid who suddenly show up from nowhere

"Yes, bring it here" Tora answer

After that both of them enter the room and not long the maid came back with the breakfast. The breakfast was quite simple, not like what Yuzuru tough, just 2 pieces of toast and a bowl of salad, that's all,

"I told them to make the simple one" Tora said looking at Yuzuru who is sitting on the couch eating her breakfast

"It's good" Yuzuru answer

Yuzuru eat her breakfast like usual since it's a holiday they don't have to go to school,

"Why am I here again?" Yuzuru ask wiping some bread crumbles near her mouth

"After that Hiikaru accident I decided something" Tora answer giving a glass of water to Yuzuru

"That you should move here"

Yuzuru look at Tora with such disgusting look, then she drink the whole water and put the empty glass on the coffee table,

"Right, thanks for the breakfast, I want to go home now" Yuzuru said with a smile as she stand up

"No, listen to me" Tora grab Yuzuru's hand

Both of them now looking at each other,

"Sit down" Tora said with such serious eyes making Yuzuru obey his words and sit on the couch again

"You didn't answer my phone and the next thing I know Hiikaru is inside your house, who knew, maybe next time it's going to be the whole Amekara family" Tora said

"Well, first of all, I put my phone in silence... second... there's no person call another person 30 times in 10 minutes!"

"I did"

Yuzuru look at Tora again, she sigh again. It's useless to argue with Tora and Yuzuru knew it well, but what should she do now? Everything just turn around like her world being flip,

"You have no right in my life"

"I have! I'm your fiancé!" Tora yelled

"Well, it's not like you knew a thing about me!" Yuzuru reply it with a yell

"Your name is Imaru Yuzuru, you're 15 years old and a 2nd high school student! Your blood type is AB, your height is 157 cm and your weight is 45 kg! Your hobby is to watch people and your dream is to become a designer and met your mother once again! Your favorite color is clear blue, black and white! And your 3 sizes are 84-57-84!" Tora yelled making Yuzuru almost speechless

"You get it from stalk-! Wait! How did you know my 3 sizes?! And is that correct?!" Yuzuru yelled

"I think it's correct" Tora answer as if it's not important at all

"Wha?! I even don't know about it!" Yuzuru yelled

"Told you that I knew you" Tora look at Yuzuru with a grin

"Aargh!" Yuzuru growl, she stand up and ready to leave

"Yuzuru!"

"WHAT?!" Yuzuru who has reach he limit decided to look at Tora for the last time before she actually left

"I love you"

Yuzuru who heard it got surprised a little,

"Do you love me?" Tora ask

Yuzuru keep looking at Tora, his eyes seem very serious and she knew this is not the place to joke around,

"Ah..."

"Like hell, I prefer to be single forever" Yuzuru said right away and leave the place

When she left the place Tora was left alone and Tora remember the sentences Yuzuru told and it make Tora laugh. He can't believe it, even till in this kind of time she still won't admit her feeling. What an interesting girl he thought then not long Yuzuru come back to the room,

"...They're not allow me to go home" Yuzuru said

And it make Tora laugh become louder and louder,

"How many SP do you have?! 200?!" Yuzuru ask

"Around 1000" Tora answer as he try to hold back his laugh but it just too funny for him

Yuzuru sigh, she has no other choice but to stay. So she decided to walk around the house to kill some time. After a while she finally manage to reach the front gate,

"I can't believe it... I actually can get lost from the mansion till the gate" Yuzuru said

And just when Yuzuru going to pass the gate she saw a familiar person she doesn't want to meet right now, her brother, Hiikaru standing behind the gate wearing the fancy suit like usual,

"Yuzuru?" he ask

"Crap"

At a café near there, Hiikaru manage to get permission from one of the guard but he also make sure that Tora hasn't found out about it,

"Ahh, it's like a dream to be in a café with Yuzuru" Hiikaru said watching Yuzuru eating her parfait

"Shut it, what are you doing in Igarashi house anyway?" Yuzuru ask

"I got some info that you were there, so I went there and I met you, it must be fate" Hiikaru said with a smile

If just Yuzuru can stab his eyes with a fork, she would already do that. Then they have a little conversation and after the small conversation they enter the serious mode,

"...It seem Tora is serious about you" Hiikaru said

"Huh?" Yuzuru ask back to Hiikaru

"I've seen him with many women and this is the first time I seen him loyal to only one woman"

Yuzuru keep looking at her brother face, the cunning smile make Yuzuru know her brother has starting to reveal his true personality,

"What do you mean?" Yuzuru ask

"The question I want to ask is... Are you serious with Tora?"

And that question just make Yuzuru stop putting the silver spoon into her mouth,

"Are you really in love... with Tora?"

Yuzuru was still speechless, she has no idea what to say,

"I..." and just when she's starting to open her mouth her phone rang so she answer it right away and just she guess, it was Tora, yelling at her and scolding her for running away so they decided to go back,

"Thank you... for your treat" Yuzuru said

Hiikaru smile at her, then he pat her head,

"Any time"

Then he left. The question was still in Yuzuru's mind, she knew it supposed to not bother her too much but somehow, it made her think. How much she knew about Tora himself? And those questions still can't be answered even when the night come,

"There, sleep well" Tora said patting Yuzuru's head, Yuzuru who has laying on the bed just looking at Tora,

"You know, I'm not a kid" Yuzuru said

"I'm just saying good night, and give you a charm for a sweet dream" Tora said kissing her forehead

"Night" he said

"Ne, Tora" the voice of Yuzuru call his name make Tora turn around and look at Yuzuru again

"You said... You won't leave me... Are you, really going to stay by my side forever?"

Tora look at Yuzuru then he lay on the other side of the bed making them lie down next to next,

"Did Hiikaru say something to you?"

Yuzuru shake her head slowly, Tora pat her head again,

"I have to say, that was a stupid question" Tora sigh

Yuzuru keep looking at Tora,

"I promise for tonight, tomorrow morning, you will have me next to you and I will the first who greet you... pinky promise?" asked Tora directing his pinkie to Yuzuru

Yuzuru nod and tied her pinkie with his. And not long, after they turn off the light Yuzuru keep looking at Tora who has asleep. His blonde hair, his yellow eyes, his fair skin... Yuzuru want to know every single part of Tora, every single of it and by not knowing it bother her so much. But, she enjoy what the present gave to her right now and that is to be able to stay in the side of those who love her and who she love,

"Good night, Tora" Yuzuru said with a smile then close her eyes

"Night" Tora answer with eyes closed

Yuzuru hit Tora stomach right away after he answer it for lying that he has asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 The Smile

Chapter 12

After a long fight, Yuzuru finally manage to convince Tora to let her go home. With a few conditions of course and one of the conditions was for Yuzuru to enter Miyabigaoka so Tora can watch her all day. Yuzuru was not agree with it at first but after thinking for awhile she though it's better than staying in Igarashi's mansion every day. And so, here she is, at her first day in Miyabigaoka and she's currently lost,

"A field, a baseball stadium, a theater hall, tennis field, a botanic garden... It just too huge" Yuzuru look around

"They did say the only way to transport is to ride a horse but I prefer to walk..." Yuzuru just keep walking till she found a way out from wherever she is

She just keep walking and walking and then she saw a dojo not far from where she standing,

"A dojo? I thought I wouldn't see any"

Yuzuru walk slowly to the dojo and take a peek from the door and found people practicing their strength, from the way their move and their uniform, Yuzuru can see it's a dojo for Judo,

"Ah! It's the transfer student!" shout a student and everyone start looking at Yuzuru who is surprise by the shout

And only in a few minute everyone has start surrounding her,

"You're so cute"

"What's your name?"

"You're quite short, aren't you?"

Everyone start asking questions and pat her head and Yuzuru has no idea what she should do right now,

"Hey, what's going on?"

A familiar voice make Yuzuru has a new hope right now, she look at the inside of dojo and found Abe wearing judogi and holding a bottle of water. He also sweating so Yuzuru can guess he just finish practicing,

"Ah, Yuzuru" Abe smile right away when he see Yuzuru

And then Yuzuru told everything about how she lost and how come she can found this dojo. The point is, she lost and it's make Abe laugh,

"It's not funny you know" Yuzuru give a comment to Abe's laugh

"If you're lost why don't you call Tora?" Abe asked

"Tora is busy, beside... I'm sure if he picked me up he won't let me go" Yuzuru answer right away with dark aura around her

Abe just nod, agreeing with what Yuzuru told,

"Well, since you here... why don't you try practicing around?" Abe asked to Yuzuru who is sitting on the tatami

"Huh?"

"You're new, why don't you try joining a club? This is more fun than archery you know" Abe say with a big grin on his face

"Unh... I'm not sure"

"Don't worry, I'll help you out" Abe pat her head and then stand up and walk away

Yuzuru who doesn't has any other choice decided to follow Abe. And so, here they are, standing in front of the dojo. Yuzuru is standing behind a silver big block that being put horizontally on vertical bricks, Abe is standing near the block,

"Let's test your power first" Abe cross his arms

"Ng... I'm not sure, I haven't done this for a long time"

"Don't worry, I know at least you can make a crack" Abe still smiling

Yuzuru has no other choice. She take a deep breath and then look at the block with such serious eyes then she hit her palm against the block and split it into two perfectly. Everyone who is watching was in shock,

"Oooh... You're quite good" Abe take the half block and amazed by the perfect cut

"When I was small, there's a dojo near my house and the uncle there taught me"

"Oh, you learnt it when you were a kid? That's amazing" Abe is still amazed by her power

"Well... Sometimes, you have to be feared to protect someone you love" Yuzuru said with such sad smile

Abe look at Yuzuru's face then he pat her head again and go back to the dojo, Yuzuru who is confused decided to just wait till the practice over so she won't get lost again. After waiting for awhile, Abe finally finish his practice and change his clothes to his uniform. Then they walk together to the gates,

"What is it?" Abe asked to Yuzuru who's been staring at him for awhile

"...No... I just... It's feel weird to see you in that uniform" Yuzuru answer

Abe smile again,

"You know... Today is the last day I'm here"

"last day?" Yuzuru who doesn't understand anything just can ask about everything

"I'm transferring to another school tomorrow"

Yuzuru who heard it wasn't surprised at all but somehow, it make her feel a little sad,

"This is your first day, and this is my last day" Abe said with a smile looking at the sky

"Why would you move?"

"Well... First, this is too far from my house and... I supposed to be not here"

"Huh?" Yuzuru become more confuse

"I supposed to enter another high school but... I thought it would be fun to enter the same school as Tora... And then, they gave me a free one year in here" Abe laugh

Yuzuru keep staring at Abe,

"That mean, that practice was your last in here?" Yuzuru asked

Abe nod then he look at Yuzuru who is staring at him with such sad eyes, Abe sigh then pat her head again. Yuzuru been thinking, it seem Abe love to pat her head like a kid, but, it's comfortable for Yuzuru to be patted like that,

"Ne, Yuzuru? Why you stop practicing Judo?" Abe asked

"Hm? I'm not really stop... I just never fell to deep for it..."

"Beside... Sometimes, being strong is scary" Yuzuru said remembering her past

"How come? Abe asked

"...Because they all scared of you, they think... You're some kind of monster and... it's really painful"

Abe keep looking at Yuzuru then they didn't say another words.

Abe walk Yuzuru till her home since he said they might can't see each other for a long time,

"Thank you for walking me home"

Abe nod, he look at Yuzuru for awhile then he sigh again,

"You know...

"Being strong isn't something that has to be feared" Abe said

He pull the black ribbon that tied Yuzuru's golden hair into ponytail and make him can see the long golden hair,

"I thought that as something cute" Abe said kissing the black ribbon

Yuzuru who see the smile and hear what he said blush right away for some reason. Abe keep smiling,

"I'll keep this, as a gift from you, okay?" Abe asked

Yuzuru can't say a word. She feel that her legs can melt right now. Abe just smile then he walks away, waving to Yuzuru without looking back. Yuzuru keep looking at Abe who is now unseen. And she keep wondering, what is this feeling?

A week has pass since the day Abe left the school, Yuzuru is being called to the student council room to meet Tora since it's been awhile since the last time the two of them meet. The last day they meet each other was when the morning Yuzuru enter Miyabigaoka, they haven't meet each other since then because of all works they have to do,

"Finally, it's done" Tora sigh, stand up from his seat

Yuzuru just stand there without a word,

"You're hungry? Want to eat something?" Tora asked, standing in front of Yuzuru

"Hm... There's a sale for meat, so I was thinking to make hamburger today" Yuzuru answer

"C'mon, I'll treat you" Tora said with a smile

"I want cakes then!" Yuzuru said with a big smile

"Really..." Tora pat her head

Yuzuru who is being patted somehow feel something strange,

"...Ne, Tora, your hands are quite big, huh?"

Tora who heard that feel surprised, really surprised,

"Whose you're comparing to?"

Yuzuru can't answer that. She was in confused as well, she hold her head and somehow remember Abe again after a week and just by remembering him and his smile, her heart beat turn really fast,

"Huh?" she asked in confused


	13. Chapter 13 Boys

Chapter 13

Lately, Tora is not in good mood. And it's all start when Yuzuru compared his hand with other man's hand. In other words, Yuzuru just confess that she was close with a guy in that week when they haven't met each other. But luckily, since Abe has move, Tora can't find a guy he try to find, making this trouble start fading away slowly. And days pass with no problem, except, for a guy. Hiikaru is really worried about his sister and right now, he is hiding between the bushes, stalking his sister. He manage to pass the gates because he is still the son of Amekara. He keep looking at his sister who is eating alone,

"Yuzuru... You're the cutest girl in the world, and I can't just hand you off to the guy you hardly know..."

"Hiikaru, what are you doing?" Tora asked from his behind shock him

"T...Tora?! What are you doing here?!" Hiikaru asked in shock, he didn't feel Tora's presence at all

"This is my school, what are you doing here?" Tora get annoyed by the question Hiikaru gave to him

And right before Hiikaru can answer, chopsticks pass them in a very fast move and that chopsticks manage to get stabbed on a tree. Both of them look at Yuzuru, Yuzuru grab another chopstick and continue eating her lunch,

"_Ah... What a cute face_" both of them have the same idea in mind

They actually have the same obsession, but because of that, they didn't get along so well. And the result of course, it's make Yuzuru angry sometimes for them to fight for her. But even so, Hiikaru still doesn't want to give up, he keep stalking Yuzuru all day and Yuzuru just act coldly toward him. She push her anger away and keep patient... and then, a week pass, in student council room,

"When will he leave?" Yuzuru asked in depression

"...Who?" Tora asked back

"You know who! That... That stupid human!"

"You acknowledge him as a human but you call me animal?" Tora asked in confused

"That's not the problem here" Yuzuru said in anger

Yuzuru had enough. Hiikaru even stalk her when she was home and its annoy Yuzuru very much. How come their father allow Hiikaru to do such thing?

"What do you want me to do?" Tora asked, he stand up from his seat and standing in front of Yuzuru

"Kill him" Yuzuru said with no objection at all

Tora just keep looking at Yuzuru, even thought he knew Yuzuru would answer that, he still surprised a bit that she will say it right away,

"Well..." Tora grin

Then Tora hold her chin, and pull it up a little making her look straight to his eyes,

"The price is quite expensive... But... A kiss would be enough, just for you... How's that sound?" Tora ask with an evil grin

Yuzuru blush right away,

"W...What?!"

Before she can shove him away, Hiikaru open the door in anger. He run to Yuzuru and hug her right away,

"What are you doing to her, Tora?!" Hiikaru yelled

"What are you doing here?!" Tora ask in anger

"Let me go" Yuzuru said in anger

All of them are in anger. Maki himself doesn't has any courage to enter the door since he knew, soon, it's going to be a big fight,

"Get out, of my school"

A pen pass right next to Tora's left ear and make a crack on the wall where it stabbed. Tora knew very well if Hiikaru do it properly, he can lost his ear, worst, he can lost his eyes,

"Bastard..."

And right when Tora going to kick him, Yuzuru punch Hiikaru's stomach, making him struggle in pain,

"You have no right to control my life, stupid" Yuzuru said

She shoves Hiikaru away then walks away. They both who are left alone are now speechless. In Igarashi's house, in the guest room,

"She ignore me" Hiikaru said in depressed

"I think It's very normal" Tora answer right away

Hiikaru sigh, then he take out a picture. It's Yuzuru's picture, in the picture she's stick her tongue out, it seem she was angry back then.

He sigh again,

"What are you? A father? How come you're the one who's worried?"

"Because father is just too stupid to see Yuzuru's cuteness" Hiikaru said in depressed

Tora is totally speechless, he take a peek to the door and knew that Yuzuru was standing behind the door since he has ask Kazuki to bring Yuzuru here to settle everything down to the bottom. Hiikaru take another picture from his wallet,

"How many pictures do you have?!" Tora asked

"I have a lot in my phone, computer or even this kind" Hiikaru said

"_Uwaa... he really is a true stalker_" Both Tora and Yuzuru think the same at the same time

Hiikaru sigh again and put both pictures on the coffee table, Tora who notice something that he rarely see make him take one of the picture. It is Yuzuru when she was small, smiling in her mother's hug, they look so alike... Their hair, their eyes and their beauty,

"This is... her mother?" Tora asked in surprised

Hiikaru who see Tora's reaction now know that Tora understand very well about the secret the Amekara holding away from Yuzuru,

"Like Angels, right?" he asked to Tora

Tora didn't say a word,

"...Father was a manipulative person, my mother died when gave birth to me and right on my 3rd birthday, he met Yuzuru's mother. Father was fall in love at first sight... he really cherish her. Father obsession turned into a manipulative person and managed to make her become his fiancée. But, without love from the other side, she decided to ran away with all the courage and before I knew, I have a sister" Hiikaru said as he keep looking at the pictures

"Once, I saw her going back from grocery shopping... I knew her right away from her golden hair. A lively, hard worker, cute girl who is trying her best to make happiness for her mother and from that day toward I knew, even though we have different mother... She still my sister and it's my duty to protect her"

"She is Amekara's treasure" Hiikaru said with a smile

Tora who heard that can understand Hiikaru very well. The feeling he has toward Yuzuru, it is the feeling to obtain her. He want to hold her, he want to be always with her, he want to be the only man she look at, she is truly his treasure as well,

"And I'm afraid that... Yuzuru going to be just like mother... Being forced to engage by someone she doesn't love" Hiikaru said

Tora keep looking at Hiikaru then he sigh,

"I won't"

Hiikaru and Yuzuru really focus on Tora right now, wondering what will he say,

"Because, I will always protecting her and I won't let her ran away"

"Even if it take a billion of money, even if I have to lost my wealth, even if I have to lost everything, I will do anything for her happiness...

"Because she is my one and only pride, she is the treasure of mine and I will never let her go"

"And...

"I am in love with her" Tora said with a smile

And just by that, Yuzuru clench her hand, holding her tears away from the words that being spoken by his mouth. She can't believe that someone would actually say that to her. It goes the same for Hiikaru, he knew right in that moment that he can leave Yuzuru's on his hand. And so, they did have dinner together and then, after the dinner, it's time to say goodbye,

"Where's Yuzuru?" Hiikaru asked before entering the car

"In her room, she still reject to see you but... she did left message"

"_See you_" Tora said giving the message to Hiikaru

Hiikaru smile then start laughing by his own,

"She's staying here?"

"For a night, just for today" Tora answer

"Igarashi Tora, you are an unpredictable man... I never knew Yuzuru can change"

Tora just smile, Hiikaru walk closer to the door that has been open by the driver, and then he look at Tora again,

"...Tora, you knew where she is right?"

Tora is now looking at Hiikaru with serious face,

"The last time I heard she was in China" Tora answer

"She's in France now"

"_She doesn't has to go to hospital every week now_... I wonder, who said that" Tora said with a smirk

Hiikaru laugh again,

"She doesn't has to... But she did has to travel all over the world for the cure of her sickness" Hiikaru answer with a smile

"Make sure, she doesn't found out this fact, Tora" Hiikaru said with serious face

"Or it will worry her more" Hiikaru said preferring to Yuzuru

Tora just stay silent and see Hiikaru left the place. Tora sigh and look to the above to one of the window, the window is closed by curtain but he can see the light still on and at the gap at that curtain he see eye watching him, it's Yuzuru. Tora just smile then enter his house.


	14. Chapter 14 She

Chapter 14

The first time Yuzuru met Hiikaru was when she was around 10. He was a cheerful lad who loved his half-sister very much. Everyday after he went home from school, he usually brought sweets for his dear sister. He always showed this cheerful smile of his and never lets his gloomy face be shown around her. And that's exactly the reason why, Yuzuru feels weird when she sees the serious face of her brother. It's rather rare for her to see that face and when she sees that kind of expression on his face, she remembers her mother all of the sudden. Her heart won't stop thumping while she was thinking, guessing what had happened to her mother, the only family member she had, gone from her sight and it's killing her slowly from the inside.

"Yuzuru,"

A soft voice caused Yuzuru's eyes to open. Yuzuru opened her eyes slowly and sees a tall man with yellow eyes and blonde hair staring at her at such a close distance.

"...You almost gave me another heart attack." Yuzuru said gasped and shoved Tora aside as she sat up from the bed.

"Breakfast is ready. I thought you were going to oversleep, so I asked them to bring the breakfast here." Tora gave Yuzuru a plate full of delicious looking sandwiches.

Yuzuru took the fancy plate and stared at it. Somehow, today, she has no appetite for eating at all. She had this dream again last night, the dream of her being together with her mother, but very abruptly, her mother disappears in the dream. Just like that.

She stares at her breakfast. However, after a few seconds, she had turned to look outside.

"...December's almost arrived, huh?" she asked still looking outside.

Tora, who heard her words, knew what was bothering Yuzuru and he also knew that talking to her won't solve a thing.

And the days passed like that…

A week has passed and ever since that day Yuzuru always stares out the window. All of the feelings that she felt about her mother were hidden and kept safely, as usual. She locks all of it inside an imaginary box and buries it as deep as she could inside her heart and hopes to God that she doesn't have to open it anytime soon.

And today, she can be sure that she won't open that box for a pretty long time because of what she was seeing today. Behind the school building, Yuzuru saw Tora patting a female student's head. Yuzuru, who's trying to find a quiet place to hide for the entire lesson, saw this scene and was quite in shock and didn't know what to say. The three of them shared an awkward moment.

"S...Sorry for interrupting." Yuzuru walked away from them and tried to escape Tora.

"Wait." Tora said making Yuzuru stop in her steps and turn to him.

"W...What?" Yuzuru asked him her face faltering.

"I'm not interested in her." Tora said straight away. There was no trace of doubt in his voice.

Yuzuru kept staring at Tora. Yuzuru knew how popular Tora is and she also knew that it won't be a shock to see a girl or numerous of girls confessing their love for Tora. But, it's still surprising, very surprising, even though Yuzuru had to try her best to act normal. These past few months, there were too many students who confessed their love to him and Yuzuru didn't mind 'till one day she met this girl…

"Ah, hey, what are you doing?" Tora walked beside Yuzuru who's walking through the school yard.

"Trying to find a place to eat my lunch." Yuzuru answered, not looking at him and sticking her neck out to search for a place to eat.

"Eh, you should've asked me." Tora said.

"Why would I?" Yuzuru asked back then she noticed that there was another student behind Tora.

"Who's that?" Yuzuru asked him, creasing her eyebrows in confusion.

Tora looked behind him and then smiled at Yuzuru.

"She's Shirahata Ayame, a student who's been absent for a long time." Tora said while gesturing and introducing the girl behind him.

She had beautiful black hair that was tied into low pony tail to the left side of her shoulder. She also had yellow eyes and a slender body. Her posture was really great, as if she was a real princess from another country.

"_She would look great in any kind of dress._" Yuzuru kept staring at Ayame while she just smiled at Yuzuru.

"Well, I guess that's all, I'm going to have lunch. You can walk by yourself right?" Tora asked Ayame.

Ayame nodded with a smile and Yuzuru found it cute. Then Tora put his arm around Yuzuru's neck and dragged her away, Yuzuru looked back again before she lost sight of Ayame and saw Ayame still standing there with her smile. That gentle, beautiful smile that without Yuzuru's notice is going to become the start of a nightmare,

"Shirahata-san is popular?" Yuzuru asked one of her friends that she just met in Miyabigaoka, Umeda Sayuri. A cheerful girl who has short blonde hair that's a bit curly. She's slightly different from the other students who always had this noble aura around them, she seems more easy going and Sayuri and Yuzuru started to become friends when they became partners in art class.

"Didn't you know? Shirahata's really close with our student council president." Sayuri revealed to Yuzuru.

"She is?" Yuzuru asked a little bit astonished at that bit of information.

"Uh, I think they were childhood friends, if I'm not wrong..." Sayuri muttered mostly to herself.

Sayuri's also different, because she isn't interested in Tora. She, herself, has a fiancé whom she loves from the bottom of her heart and she found Tora to be too attractive which made her try to keep her distance from him.

"Eh? I never heard that." Her voice was unsure.

"Ahaha! Geez, you're his fiancée but you really don't know much about him, huh?" Sayuri asked while giggling.

Yuzuru who heard that now became quiet. What Sayuri said was true, in the past, she really doesn't know very much about Tora and she also couldn't care less about it. But, lately, she wanted to know about Tora more and now, Sayuri's words opened her eyes again and made her find out her true wish.

It was Sunday today and Yuzuru saw something that she shouldn't see. She saw Tora, walking with Ayame and they seemed like they were good friends, but there was one problem. She was standing too near with Tora! What is she thinking?!

"What's wrong?" Abe asked Yuzuru who seemed very pissed right now.

"Ah! N... Nothing!" Yuzuru just realized that Abe had been looking at Yuzuru ever since she spotted Tora.

Today Yuzuru and Abe went on this little 'date' together. Abe was trying to find a suitable present for his little sister for her birthday and so, he asked Yuzuru for advice.

"Did you see someone you know?" Abe asked looking around, searching for the mystery person which was Tora.

"N...No, no! C... C'mon! Let's go!" Yuzuru turned to grab his hands and drag him to the opposite way Tora and Ayame went.

But even though she's the one who's dragging him away, she turns her head to see Tora again and Ayame _still_ standing too close with him, and she was holding his arm.

"_What is going on here..?" she thought. _

Yuzuru knew Tora was popular but he _never_ lets a girl stand that close to him! Or maybe, Tora was getting bored by her? Yuzuru sighed; she had no idea what he was thinking...

"How could I understand his way of thinking, when I just know little about him?" Yuzuru mumbled to herself.

"Yuzuru, are you okay?" Abe, who caught her mumble, asked again with concerned eyes.

Yuzuru looked up and noticed that they've reached the front door of her room.

"A...Ah! Oh! I... I'm so sorry" Yuzuru unlocks the door and invites Abe to go inside.

"You sure you okay?" Abe asked with worry lacing his voice.

"Yeah!" Yuzuru answers with a smile.

Abe just kept staring at Yuzuru, because he also saw Tora with Ayame.

"Well, I have to return now, sorry I can't have tea." Abe apologized sincerely to Yuzuru.

"It's okay. Visit anytime you want." Yuzuru said with a smile on her lips again.

Abe looked at her eyes and then slowly, he kissed her cheek and said goodbye. Then he left and shut the door leaving Yuzuru in shock. Yuzuru had no idea what had happened just now.

_Mother, today was a long day._


End file.
